Ma Vie Mon Coeur
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: After a tragic motorcycle accident leaves Jasper in the ICU and on life support his parents make a critical choice to take him off. 4yrs later the girl he was dating shows up in Forks with a surprise in tow. Will they survive a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ma Vie, Mon Coeur means- My Life, My Heart in French! **

* * *

><p>Sitting on the bleachers by the fence surrounding the baseball field of Brighton High School Christina "Christi" Jareau sits there and watches her boyfriend of four years Jasper Whitlock at his baseball practice. She sits back and smiles as she does her homework for that day. Their four year anniversary was the month before and he had taken her out to a nice dinner and then they walked through the area where the restaurant was as it was a nice area. Then he took her to a nice hotel and they got a room and spent the night in pure bliss making love. He looks over at her from the pitcher's mound and smiles at her. She loved his crooked smile. It was something she loved about him. She smiles back as the catcher yells his name over at him and he looks back and catches the ball as the catcher throws it back over to him.<p>

She looks over as her friends come over.

"Hey chica. What's up?"

"I'm just waiting for Jasper to finish baseball practice." She says.

"How much longer until practice is over?" another asks.

"Another two hours if you girls over there don't quiet down!" the baseball coach yells at them.

"SHUT UP!" all the guys on the field yell over at the girls.

They just shut up and look at each other trying to hold back their giggles as Jasper looks over at them and just shakes his head rolling his eyes. He knew the girls were chatter boxes.

"Man, Whitlock, why the hell does your girl gotta be here at practice chatting up a storm with her friends when they know that they can extend our practice!" the guy on first base yells at him.

Jasper rolls his eyes and quickly turns and throws the ball at him to make him shut up.

Practice ends and Jasper takes her hand in his and they head over to his black Ducati 748. He lifts the seat and puts his baseball bag under the seat with their backpacks.

He slides his helmet on and throws his leg over and gets settled then she climbs on behind him.

"Are you sure you don't want my helmet?" he asks.

"Yea, I'm fine." She tells him.

Jasper sighs and nods turning the key in the ignition then he speeds out of the parking lot.

Half way back to her house Jasper notices his brakes weren't working even though his bike had just gotten a full tune up the week before. Not wanting to freak Christi out he stays calm even though they were going over 75mph.

"Jasper slow down. I'm getting scared."

"No, this is fun." He lies. He had a plan and this was part of it.

"No its not. Please, it's too scary!"

"Then tell me you love me." Jasper tells her.

"Fine, I love you. Slow down!" she begs.

"Now give me a big hug." He asks of her knowing its going to the last time he heard her tell him she loved him and she would ever hug him.

Christi sighs and hugs him tightly.

"Can you take my helmet off and put it on? It's bugging me." asks Jasper.

She unsnaps the chin strap of his helmet and she slips it on her and straps the chin strap into place.

Looking up at the hairpin turn coming up Jasper releases the throttle.

"Jasper please slow down!" she begs him starting to shake in fear.

Jasper doesn't answer her as they take the hairpin and they get thrown from the bike and skid across the pavement into incoming traffic which skids to a stop. People start getting out and running to them checking on them.

Someone calls 911 and they all wait.

The person hovering over Christi looks at her.

"Sweetheart can you hear me?" the man asks.

"Yes. Is my boyfriend okay?"

"I don't know. Both of you are pretty beaten up but he's worse since he wasn't wearing a helmet."

That was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

**§Next Day§**

Groaning as she came too Christi looks around seeing she was in a hospital and her mom, dad and older brother there.

"Cricket! You're awake!" her brother, Michael said.

"What happened? Where's Jasper!"

"You guys were in an accident. His brakes failed. He's not doing too well. He's in the ICU. He's on a ventilator his parents were waiting for you to wake up to good-bye."

"NO! NO! THEY CAN'T! NO!" she screams getting upset and getting her heart rate sky high alerting her doctor.

He comes in and he looks at her.

"Hello, Christi. Welcome back to the land of the living. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I've been taking care of you and Jasper. How are you feeling?"

"Fine! I need to see Jasper! His parents can't pull the plug! He has a full ride scholarship to the University of Tennessee for baseball! He has a chance at making the Major Leagues!"

"Well first let me examine you then if I like the results I'll let you go down and see him."

"No! I want to see him now! Please! I'm begging you! Please!"

"Christina Elizabeth Jareau you will do as you are told!" her father, Damon Jareau scolds.

"WHY DON'T YOU CARE THAT HIS PARENTS JUST WANT TO KILL HIM!" she screeches.

Looking at Christi's best interests Carlisle gives her a light sedative and she quickly falls asleep giving Carlisle the chance to look her over.

"She's healing nicely. Her ribs are still going to take a month to heal so keep her from strenuous activity." He said as one of Christi's nurses comes in with Christi's blood test results.

"Well this explains her getting upset so easily." He muses.

"What is it?" her mother Laura asks worried for her daughter.

"It seems your daughter is a month pregnant."

"I'll kill that boy myself!" her step-father Andrew yells.

"My poor baby girl. I know she'll want to keep this baby. She'll refuse to give it up." Laura says.

"That ungrateful whore won't be living in my house with that baby." Andrew said.

"Fine then she can come and live with me in California. It will be good for her."

"Yea I agree with dad." Michael said.

"Alright. You two better take care of my baby girl and make sure she listens to her doctors." Laura demands.

Carlisle finishes his examination and is satisfied with her results.

"So doc. How's my kid sister?"

"She's looking good. When she wakes up from the mild sedative she can be taken down to see Jasper but only a short stay. She needs to rest. I'll have an OB come up and talk to her once she returns."

"Thanks doc." Matthew says.

"No problem." He says walking out.

A half hour later Christi was sitting in a wheelchair being pushed by her brother sitting next to Jasper's bed holding his hand.

"Jasper, please come back to me. Please. You're gonna be a daddy. Please wake up. Please. Jasper please." She begs in tears with Matthew wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"He's too far gone sis. Dr. Cullen said he's not coming out of this."

"He has to. He has to come back for me and the baby. He can't leave us."

They stay there for a while longer until Janice and Jacob Whitlock come back in with Carlisle.

"Christi do you want to stay here?" Janice asks her face red and puffy.

Christi nodded clutching Jasper's hand in hers tightly lacing their fingers together.

Carlisle goes over to the machines keeping Jasper alive and shuts them all down as he looks out of the corner of his eye and sees Christi grasp onto her brothers hand tightly in tears.

He listens as the boy's heartbeat slowly stops then slows so much but becomes undetectable to the machines and they give a long solid beep. He looks at him out of the corner of his eye he knew as soon as the boy got to the morgue he would change him and just give the Whitlock's a body of a boy who looked identical to Jasper who had died from surgical complications for removing his appendix.


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed and people are packing the funeral home where the viewing has been taking place for the last three days. The entire baseball team had been there for the last three days and a ton of kids from the school had even come even though they didn't know Jasper. Their rival school who they were to play in the first game of the season even came to pay their respects and the coaches talked and their school's coach said he would talk to the team to see if they wanted to post-pone the game for a few days or go and play on the scheduled day.

After the viewings the funeral home works shut the casket lid and carry it out to the hearse waiting. After setting it they head toward the cemetery.

Arriving there it was dark and rainy out. All the funeral goers have umbrella's and Michael is holding his sister close. XXXX

Standing in the distance Carlisle stands with Jasper who is the most composed newborn he has seen. He's not trying to attack anyone at his supposed funeral.

"What happened that I ended up this way?" Jasper asks.

Carlisle goes into the story of what happened that devastating night three days prior.

"So you basically saved her life by making her take your helmet."

"How is she?"

"Devastated. I had to sedate her when she regained consciousness the day after the accident. Her brother told her and she start freaking out and getting her blood pressure sky high. Then I had to sedate her again after your parents asked me to take you off the ventilator."

"Why did they take me off it though?"

"You would have been on it for the rest of your natural life. Your parents didn't want that for you."

"Oh. I guess I understand that now."

"Come on. We should leave before we get spotted."

Jasper nods and sighs. He already missed Christi and everything about her. XXXX

Heading home Christi goes upstairs with Michael to pack up her room.

When she gets to a picture of her and Jasper on their four year anniversary she slumps to the ground sobbing.

Michael goes over to her and picks her up and holds her close to him and rocks her gently.

"Jasper loved you so much sweetie. Why do you think he made you tell him you loved him, and hug him one last time then lied about his helmet bothering him? He knew you would have died if you didn't take his helmet he sacrificed himself for you because he loved you so much and he always will. Now we have a few more things since dad and I got a head start the other night. We need to leave early tomorrow morning."

"I know. I know. I just feel so bad for my baby. He or she won't know their father. It's just not fair to this baby. I had him for four years and this baby won't have him at all." She sobs.

Michael's heart breaks for his kid sister and he goes over to her and hugs her.

He and Christi were sixteen years apart as when their parents had him they were just Christi's age. Then when he was sixteen they announced he was going to be a big brother and he couldn't have been happier. He loved Christi like crazy and was worried sick when she wasn't regaining consciousness after the accident.

**¥Next Day¥**

They were just getting to LA and it was 7am as California was four hours behind Tennessee.

"Ugh I'm so tired."

"Well your room is all set up minus these few boxes. We over-nighted all your stuff here and a few of my buddies set your room up for you and the nursery which is a neutral under the sea theme."

"I was going to do that anyway. I don't want to know the sex of this baby until it's born. I just can't find out. I don't want to find out." She said.

"Understandable." Michael said.

He watches as Christi retreats upstairs and just hopes that his baby sister will recover from this horrible experience.

**¥Cullen Home¥**

Jasper was up in his room moping. He missed his old life and he missed Christi and not to mention feeling everyone's emotions of who were in the house were driving him crazy but more so Carlisle. All he was feeling was guilt. Pure unsaturated guilt and he refused to tell him why.


End file.
